


Cody Meets Isaac

by Blairdiggory



Category: Paranatural (Webcomic)
Genre: Just a Thing, No Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 03:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6594256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blairdiggory/pseuds/Blairdiggory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first meeting between Cody and Isaac</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cody Meets Isaac

Everything is a huge mess. Whatever happened during that hitball game has really gotten to Cody. He can’t look his best friend in the eye anymore (ok, it’s not like he could anyway, what with Jeff’s hair in front of his eyeballs, but still…). He doesn’t even know if he still HAS a best friend. But some people seem to know what happened during the game, and that’s how Cody ends up at the Activity Club’s room.   
He knocks on the door, and he sees someone get up from the computer at the back of the room to get the door. A boy with bright red hair in spikes opens the door and looks down at him.   
“Oh, uh, hey,” the kid says. “Are you looking for Mr. Spender?” The boy has seen Cody around with Ed and knows he’s a seventh grader.  
“Actually, I was wondering if anyone in the Activity Club was in? I have some questions about the hitball game from earlier.”  
The ginger boy pauses, then open the door wider, letting Cody in.   
“I’m the only one here right now. The others will be here soon,” he says.  
Cody nods. An awkward silence ensues. Since they’re not in the same grade, they don’t know each other and don’t know what to say to each other. Cody coughs.   
“I’m Cody, by the way,” he says, holding out a hand. Isaac looks surprised, but takes it.   
“Isaac,” he says. “You can sit down if you want.”  
“Cool, thanks.”  
Cody makes to sit on the sofa. Isaac hops over to the computer again, watching what seems to be a video feed. Cody considers waiting for the others to get back, since they were at the game and know what happened best, but he also wants answers now.   
“So…”  
Isaac closes a few windows quickly, then turns to face Cody.   
“Yeah?”  
“Do you know what happened at the hitball game?”  
“Max got his arm broken, right?”  
“Yeah…” Cody had been so caught up in his own problems that he had forgotten all about Max. That was horrible of him! “Yeah, he’s in the club, right?”  
“Yeah, he’s our newest member. I think he got to the hospital all right, though.”  
“Awesome…”   
Cody thinks of how to phrase this next question.  
“Do you know how he got his arm broken?”  
Isaac frowns.   
“Yeah, some kid completely destroyed his arm with a hitball.”  
“But that’s not the only thing,” Cody continues. “That kid, Jeff, he… I know him. There’s no way he could have thrown a ball that hard.”  
“It must’ve been a freak thing. I think the same thing happened during dodgeball a few years ago.”  
“You don’t understand. It wasn’t just that. His voice changed, and he was talking to this kid Johnny about the weirdest stuff. It’s like… he wasn’t even himself. Like he was a different person.”  
Isaac looked at him calmly. Gears seemed to be turning in his head as he pondered what to say next.   
“So, what are you saying?” Isaac asked.   
“I’m saying something weird is going on. Ed, Max, and Isabel all seem to know what’s going on, and the only thing that links them is the Activity Club. So… do you know what happened?”  
Cody is staring intently at Isaac with big eyes. Isaac is conflicted because as much as he would love to tell Cody what’s going on because he too knows how it feels to be left out of the truth, he just can’t do it. He understands a little better why Mr. Spender won’t tell him things, but for now, he just has to make sure this kid isn’t more suspicious than he already is.   
“I’m honestly not sure what happened.” It’s technically true. While he knows a spirit took over Jeff’s body, he doesn’t know the details. He only knew enough to fight on the right side of things.   
Cody seems to be able to tell that Isaac is mostly telling the truth, and he nods.   
“Ok, thanks,” he says. “I have to catch my bus, but thanks.”  
And without looking at Isaac, he heads out the door, towards the bus lot, trying to keep tears from leaking out of his eyes.


End file.
